Ao seu lado, pela eternidade
by Sayu Koishimoto
Summary: O final de Rosette....seu último encontro com Chrno....seu último suspiro....o último beijo com seu amado...leiam e vejam...Oneshot....pliss reviews.


Minha primeira Oneshot como escritora.

Espero que gostem, pois veio do coração

Gosto muito desse anime.

Então beijos e se divirtam.

**Ao seu lado, pela eternidade**

A dor não mais importava...os minutos apenas corriam...Rosette chegava ao final de sua vida sem ter reencontrado seu amado Chrno. Ela já se acostumara com a dor...com a vontade de continuar vivendo apenas para reencontrá-lo...ela toda noite se perguntava "Onde estará Chrno? Quero ele para sempre ao meu lado", os pesadelos do dia que ele a impediu de ir para a sala principal da Pandemônio onde seu irmão Aion jazia a faziam acordar em lágrimas...ela tinha noção de que seu dia logo chegaria...mas ela não tinha intenção de desistir até reencontrá-lo.

Ela vagava por uma linha muito fina, a linha do fim...da morte...a linha do desaparecer. Quando foi tomada por mais um ataque...ela gritou por Chrno...mas ele não aparecera, a deixara ali...ela não desistiu, mesmo com a dor...se arrastou até a capela e se pôs à olhar para a Santa Madalena...pedia mentalmente, ignorando a dor que desaparecia...que reencontrasse o Chrno, pelo menos uma última vez.

A porta foi aberta...uma sombra...tinha asas, o cabelo longo...logo Rosette num último esforço que seu corpo permitia correu até o visitante que se apressou em alcançá-la. Ela se jogou naqueles braços que há tanto tempo sentia falta, sentiu o odor daquele que roubaste seu coração. Abraçou-lhe pela cintura. O relógio se encaminhava para uma última volta, o entardecer estava lúcido no céu...ele estava ali...depois de tanto esperar, se encontrava nos braços daquele que ela amava.

Tanto tempo sonhando...tanto tempo aguardando...só queria tê-lo junto à ela...mas era isso que ela não tinha.

Ele ali a abraçava com ternura...após sofrer muito para fazer a Pandemônio não desestruturar e acabar com a Terra, ele encontrou no irmão a chave...seu irmão havia se tornado o sistema da Pandemônio. Sua responsabilidade estava feita...ele não mais tinha obrigações...e a única coisa que desejava era ficar assim com sua amada Rosette por todo o sempre.

-...Chrno...-ela sussurrou pra ele, com uma mão levantando o rosto dele carinhosamente.

-Rosette- ele sorriu pra dona de seus pensamentos...pra mulher que fez seu coração demônio virar algo...um tanto...angelical. O sentimento que ambos sentiam era algo sem palavras pra explicar...durante tantos anos aguardaram por esse encontro... sonharam em poderem ficar juntos...mas a noite chegava...e o relógio de Rosette partia na metade para sua última volta.

Tantas coisas pra falar...tantos sentimentos para demonstrar...tantos carinhos para dar...mas nenhum tempo...apenas minutos...para o fim...para novamente ficarem separados.

-Eu te esperei Chrno...te esperei...e esperaria a eternidade por você.- disse Rosette olhando nos olhos negros de seu amado...ela era a única que não via escuridão naqueles olhos...ela via ternura...amor emanando deles...

-Não se esforce muito Rosette – disse Chrno a deitando em seu colo.

-Eu sonhei tanto com esse dia Chrno- ela disse tocando o rosto dele...-sonhei tanto com você...tanto- lágrimas caíam de seus olhos enquanto ela observava aqueles oceanos que eram os olhos de Chrno.

-Eu também sonhei muito com você Rosette...mas não se preocupe...agora finalmente estaremos juntos para sempre.- disse Chrno acariciando o rosto de Rosette.

-Mas...Chrno...o relógio...não parou...mesmo quebrado...ele continua...continua Chrno...-ela disse soltando mais lágrimas...sentindo sua vida chegando ao fim...sentindo perder seu amor mais uma vez.

-Rosette eu te prometo...vamos continuar juntos pra sempre...nem a morte nos impedirá- ele disse tentando se conter para não chorar...ele lutou tanto para estar com ela de novo...lutou tanto...nem ligava para seu sofrimento...queria só poder encontrá-la novamente.

-Chrno...me desculpe...-ela se amargurava e mais lágrimas desciam por sua face-...me desculpe por não ser imortal como você...-ela chorava impregnada na dor de ter de deixá-lo...mas já era hora de voltar para aquele trem...de cumprir o que havia dito para Madalena...

-Rosette...não se desculpe...-já não controlando, começou a chorar com sua amada...ela prestes a seguir o destino de todos os seres...e morrer...ele preso naquela jaula que não o libertava para enfim descansar.

O céu já jazia escuro...apenas a luz da lua cheia iluminava a capela.

-Chrno...pode te fazer um último pedido...?- ela perguntou com as lágrimas ainda rolando por sua face.

-Claro...minha amada Rosette- ele disse com ternura porém se corroendo...por ela estar indo embora...por estar tendo o mesmo destino que a Santa Madalena.

-ela sorri meigamente- Você...você me daria um beijo Chrno?-ela perguntou meio corada.

-com a pergunta ele corou um pouco mas logo recobrou a consciência- Claro minha Rosette.- E assim aproximou seu rosto ao da irmã...e a beijou docemente...os ponteiros já cumpriam sua volta...eles se beijavam com amor...mas com ternura...e assim o ponteiro fez sua volta...Rosette cumpriu sua missão...e nos braços do amado...encontrou o fim...Chrno estavam com os lábios selados...percebeu que ela não mais retribuía...lágrimas e mais lágrimas escorriam por sua face...ele se afastou...ainda de olhos fechados embora abraçasse o corpo inerte de Rosette como se fosse um talismã...ele sabia o que veria...sabia que ela não mais lhe chamaria de bobo...não mais diria que ele era lerdo...não mais diria "eu te amo"...ele sabia de tudo...tornou a abrir os olhos...já sabendo da realidade...sua amada estava morta...o relógio não mais funcionava...estava parado...para todo o sempre...ele a olhava com lágrimas grossas caindo de seus olhos e sem um momento de acabar...elas teciam um caminho por sua face...

-Rosette por favor...-ele disse baixinho esperandu inutilmente que ela algo dissesse...que risse dele por ser tolo...que o abraçasse mais uma vez e transmitisse o calor pra ele...mas...ela não fez nada a não ser ficar com os olhos fechados e um ar de satisfação no rosto, ele se curvou até o rosto dela mais uma vez... as lágrimas caindo no rosto dela...-volte pra mim...por favor...-ele murmurou pra ela...mesmo sabendo que era inútil...a abraçou forte...e se pôs a chorar...aquele corpo que antes lhe passava calor...ternura...amor...agora se encontrava sem movimento, transmitindo a Chrno nada mais do que agonia...sofrimento...frio. Ele ali sentado com Rosette em suas pernas...se decidiu sobre algo...uma força obscura o cercou...seu lado demoníaco...

-Eu renuncio a você...eu renuncio ao selo...eu renuncio à Pandemônio...eu renuncio à imortalidade...eu renuncio ao tempo...eu renuncio à vida.- ele disse firmemente para aquela escuridão...que o tomou...drenou dele os poderes demoníacos...seu poder de imortalidade...seu sangue que se reconstituía rapidamente seu corpo...seus chifres...e o mais importante como parte do pagamento...sua vida...assim o demônio Chrno caí sobre o corpo de Rosette...ambos inertes...mas suas mãos entrelaçadas...demonstrando que o amor quebra barreiras...que nem a morte pode detê-lo...e assim Chrno pode cumprir a promessa à Rosette...a eternidade...na qual ele prometeu amá-la...para todo o sempre...sem um fim.

FIM

Bem gente, minha primeira fic do Chrno Crusade...eu não assisti ao anime...eu li o mangá e no final eu chorei muito...

Achei muito triste...tipo só quando a vida da Rosette tava no fim é que ela pode reencontrar o Chrno...então utilizando esse "fim" Eu criei um novo começo para o casal mais lindo. E aí está...eles continuarão juntos...mesmo se a Rosette morrer...o Chrno estará onde ela estiver...

Espero que tenham gostado...eu gostei muito de escrever (escrevi de madrugada...agora já é 4:02 xD) eu me diverti...tah mais chorei mas foi por uma boa causa...

Mandem reviews...eu amo escrever...mas se não há review...qual é a alegria em mostrar uma fic e não saber se as pessoas gostaram? Se elas riram? Se elas choraram...se emocionaram-se?

Bem...agora me vou

Pliss reviews...e um beijão de chocolate pra vocês

Com carinho

K3 Lost Angel K3


End file.
